Freddy Meets Mars!
by MoaKing
Summary: Mars get a job at Freddy's. wait till you see what happens?


**Mars get a job at Freddy's. wait till you see what happens?**

**Disclaimers:**** I do not own Pokemon and FNaF and there characters they all rightly belong to there creator.**

**.**

**Chapter one: Introduction**

**.**

Mars:ah what a beautiful day at the HQ, its to bad that know ones there.

Six years has pass since Team Galactic was defeated by the hands of two brats. Mars makes a visit too the old work place to relive the past and glory of the team, she enters the front door which is a little hard to push

Mars: Ah man, the doors still makes that stupid noise. now wheres the locker room?

she heads down to the right side of the building to find the lockers, as she walks her mind started to remember the good old days.

.

_FLASH BACK_

_._

Jupiter: Mars, Cyrus told me to go to his office for the last time.

She remember the last day of work like it was just yesterday, everyone is busy to pack up and stop those brats from releasing the lake trio.

Mars: You just came from his office right now all sweaty, if hes going to have sex with me then I pass.

Jupiter: Aw come on Mars, loosen up a little, this may be the last time we will all see each other. I mean I had sex with almost all the boys in the HQ.

Mars:(to her self)Slut.

Jupiter: What was that?

Mars: Nothing, wheres Saturn I haven't seen him this morning?

Jupiter: hes at MT coronet, waiting for commands.

Mars: Already, I haven't say goodbye to him(beep beep) a crap its my time now!

Jupiter: Where you going?

She ran to the entrance to do her part, she wishes she have said something to Jupiter but she was going to be late.

Mars: Where is it, where is it, where is it, where is it! found it(Moving a bush to see a metal door)there it is my bunk house.

Mars made a bunk house in case she is wanted or scared out of her life,it's a good thing too for this occasion.

Mars: Now know one will ever find me.

.

_BACK TO THE PRESENT_

_._

And nobody has found out that she was gone for a month, its a good thing Berry&Dawn found her almost unconscious, she finally made her way to the locker room and found her locker its ovias because its the only red locker.

Mars: 25.14.50, aha I still remember my combination,(open locker)ah my old uniform, its a little smaller now that I grown.

Mars feels great sees her old uniform again, the one shes wearing right now is still the same but the color is revered and it has no silly hoop on it, its now looks almost similar to that of Jupiter's, She was a foxy lady wasn't she. She begins taking all her old possession in a duffel bag and gets out.

Mars: Well at least I have a few minutes till my show,(looking at watch said 4 pm)if I leave now I can still catch to the opening.

?: Well you better get there fast.

Mars: AH! Who said that?

Lucas: Its me Mars, Lucas.

Lucas was one of those kids that foiled there plans, but if it wasn't for him she still be a criminal to the public, for the past four years she reclaim her self with the help from Lucas and his mom to be an average citizen to Sinnoh, oh and she lives with them till she can buy a house.

Mars: Hay Lucas what brings you her?

Lucas: I wanted to tell you that my mom has made your favorite dish.

Mars: Is it glaze tauros steak?

Lucas: With lemon wedge, come on lets go eat you don't want it to get cold.

Mars: oh I can't stop my mouth from sweating from that meal.

Lucas: But first I have to give you something.

Mars: What do you want to give me?

Lucas hands out a half torn newspaper with a red circle in the job section.

Lucas: Me and my mom were looking for a job for you in the paper, after all you where done at the last one and we think we found a great one you might like.

Mars: Let me see that,(mumbling)family pizzeria looking for security guard to work the nightshift 12 am to 6 am.(moremumbling until the final line) $120 a week to apply call 1-888-FAZ-FAZBEAR!

Lucas: We fingered you will like this job, other then the one below witch is about wrong things I don't want to talk about but come on lets go already, you can't work there until Monday.

Mars: Okay, let me just call them to get the job.

She got her phone(which is a Samsung galaxy I recommend)and dial the number and wait for it to answer

Speaker:Hello Fazbear entertanment how can we end your life I mean help you?

Mars: Yes hello I will like to apply to the nightshift please.

**.**

**.**

**That the end of Chapter one, review for **

**Chapter two: the first Night**


End file.
